Through a Father's Eyes
by bxblover
Summary: Burt and Carole attend Regionals, and Burt doesn't know what to make of the way that Blaine guy is looking at Kurt. Strong references to Klaine, and takes place DURING Original Song. One-shot.


Title: Through a Father's Eyes

Started: 3/30/11 12:40 p.m.

Finished: 4/18/11 8:24 p.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

Burt Hummel anxiously settled in his seat, gripping the program and smiling nervously at Carole. She grinned back and looked up at the stage. They were in the middle section near the front. The clubs waiting to perform were sitting in the same section a few rows from the back. He let out a low breath and ran his hand down the new shirt he was wearing. The damn thing was a black button-up that Kurt insisted on. He understood having to look nice for a concert, especially his sons' Glee clubs. But did it have to be so…fancy? He went to pull on the brim of his baseball cap, remembering with a grimace that he wasn't wearing it. He was just about to put it on when they left the house, but when he checked in the usual spot he found a note written in what he recognized as his son's feminine pen.

'_No_. _Love, Kurt_.'

Burt growled and fidgeted uncomfortably.

Carole watched his actions and smiled, putting her hand over his. "You look very handsome tonight."

He looked back at her and smirked a little. "Really?"

She tilted her head adoringly and looked back at the stage, taking a deep breath. "Did you see the boys before they left?"

He shook his head. Kurt had come to him privately a few days before and said that he was gonna have a solo at Regionals and was practically shaking with excitement while he said it. He remembered that Kurt had told him a while back Blaine was getting most of the solos, so he read this as great news, and took the boy's hand, telling him he would be amazing. Kurt grinned and leapt into a hug, thanking him in a low whisper. Since then they hadn't really spoken, but Burt had taken it as Kurt's version of going into 'game mode.' And Finn had stayed in his room most of the week too.

"They just kind of…met up at the kitchen table. Finn said he was sure Kurt would be great. Kurt said he was sure Finn would be as endearingly clumsy as ever."

Burt smirked. _That's Kurt alright_.

"Then they wished each other luck and…they hugged and went their separate ways."

Burt smiled and squeezed Carole's hand. He didn't know where it came from, but they had a hell of a lot more mature sportsmanship than when he was their age. And that wasn't all. The boys were getting to be really chummy lately. Watching movies together, helping each other with homework. He even saw Finn teaching a laughing Kurt how to play the X-Box. Could've knocked Burt over with a feather on that one. The way the boys were growing closer every day made him more and more certain that he and Carole had made the right choice bringing their families together.

A voice over the loudspeaker announced the welcome. He then stated the names of the judges. Burt snorted derisively. He hated Rod Remington. The guy was totally cocky but he always misread the teleprompter. Sister Mary Constance was unfamiliar to him, but Tammy Jean Albertson was a total right-winger, and very outspoken in her stance against gay marriage. Burt made a fist and his jaw clenched. If that broad tried to…_crap what's the word_…Tweet anything bad about Kurt's performance she'd best sleep with one eye open.

The announcer introduced Aural Intensity first.

As Burt watched them he could feel a headache forming. They all looked ridiculously happy and they were dancing like something out of American Band Stand. The whole thing was sickeningly peppy, but thankfully it was over fast. When they finished Burt clapped slowly and realized that people were leaping to their feet one by one.

_They're kidding right_?

Carole huffed, but there was a hint of dread in her voice. "You _know_ they only picked that song to appeal to the judges."

He tilted his head in agreement. "Well, yeah, but the kids are good. Don't worry; they'll knock 'em dead."

He turned around and saw that New Directions were in the seats in the back. He could even see Finn. _Of course I can see_ him, _stupid_! Finn looked just as worried as his mother, but he smiled in recognition and raised his hand in a wave at his stepdad. Burt waved back and gave him a thumbs-up in reassurance. He turned around just in time to hear the announcer. "And now, from Westerville Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

He took a deep, uneven breath and he reached for Carole's hand again. Her thumb stroked his knuckles reassuringly while butterflies fluttered in his stomach. The curtain rose.

He recognized Kurt instantly; his thin form gave away his silhouette and he was taller than a lot of the boys in his row. Burt watched as he stepped forward and started to sing. He didn't know the song, but that wasn't really surprising. He didn't know a lot of the songs they sang in Glee Club. All he had to know was that Kurt sounded incredible. He smiled up at the stage in pride.

An unfamiliar voice came from the dark and he saw the spotlight illuminate that Blaine guy Kurt liked so much. As he sang his part, Burt tilted his head in confusion. _Why is he singing? I thought it was gonna be a solo_. But Kurt didn't seem to mind.

Blaine looped behind Kurt and came up on his right, and Kurt started singing again, backing up from his friend, a strange…_flirty_ smile on his face.

Burt leaned in a little closer, turning his eyes to Blaine. He was staring at Kurt rather intensely as they walked to the center of the stage…

Burt looked between the two boys in suspicion…he'd never seen Kurt smile like that before, and he was sure he didn't like it. But he _really_ didn't like the way Blaine was looking back at him; it was a combination of happiness and…something else. He looked at Carole for help, but she was only staring at the stage, her eyes wet with tears. Burt's brow furrowed. _What the hell_? He looked back up and clenched his fist, his temper beginning to steam. He knew that Kurt liked Blaine, but the last he'd heard they were just friends! _So why does it look like he's undressing my kid with his eyes_? It was particularly frightening when he remembered the older boy telling him that he should talk to Kurt about sex. _…Arrogant little punk_.

"Carole!" He whispered, and she leaned over to hear him, sighing. "Do you see what's happening up there?"

She patted Burt's hand. "Oh, he's incredible honey."

"_No_, not that…I mean…between those two. Look at their faces! What's going on?"

She turned to her husband, a dubious expression on her face. "Stop overanalyzing how they're looking at each other and listen to them. It helps a lot," she said with a half-smile, and turned back to watch.

Burt grumbled in disgruntlement and closed his eyes. The lyrics themselves sounded a little depressing in his opinion. And it seemed a little sappy… _So what's the big deal_?

He heard Blaine sing alone again. "_And someday…you will get back_,"

Kurt joined in. "_Everything you gave me_." As they sang together, holding the note, Burt finally realized that they were singing _to_ each other. He opened his eyes. As the chorus played on they continued gazing at each other, tender and happy while their voices melded beautifully. All around the audience people were waving plastic light-up candles, the emotions emanating from the boys on stage becoming infectious among the crowd.

"_But I think I'll be alright_," they closed together, and Burt looked at both of their faces, a lump lodging in his throat at their mutual expressions. It wasn't flirting anymore. It was love.

Applause and screaming rang out around him and Burt stood up, clapping and whooping. Whether or not he liked what was happening up there, they sounded fantastic together, and he would always cheer for Kurt. But he didn't clap for Blaine; not just yet. _Just what makes him think he's good enough for Kurt_?

His irrational frustration only increased when the spotlight narrowed onto the older boy as they bowed. There were two people singing the damn song! Then Blaine grinned and ran into the darkness, pulling a surprised Kurt out into the spotlight. He held his hands out and stepped off to the side, clapping enthusiastically while the cheering from the audience got substantially louder. Burt half-smiled, his heart swelling as his boy dipped into a flustered curtsy and he mouthed a silent 'thank you,' beaming from ear to ear. _Okay, Blaine. You get points for that one._ Burt let out a loud yell and raised his hands above his head to clap.

They sat back down, waiting for the next number to begin. He looked over at Carole, and saw that she was wiping the tears from her eyes. He grinned. "He really was incredible huh?"

"And how." She let out a breathy laugh.

Their next song was more…dance-y, and on this one Blaine had the solo. But still, Kurt didn't look displeased. Actually, he seemed to be having fun. Burt was rather proud of himself when he realized he recognized the song as one that Kurt played a few times while redecorating his room. And he had to admit Blaine did sing it pretty well, but he certainly wasn't going to get up and boogie the way his wife was; pumping her fist and jumping up and down. He did reluctantly join the standing ovation again though once the song ended. All the Warblers gathered around Blaine, patting him on the back and shaking his hand. Burt watched as his son ran up and tightly hugged the older boy before blowing a kiss into the audience. He started frowning when Blaine reached over for a second hug.

As they sat down and the Warblers left the stage the announcer said it was time for a ten minute intermission before New Directions would take the last performance of the night. Burt crossed his arms and went to adjust his ball cap, growling again when he remembered it wasn't perched on his head. Carole noticed his restlessness and leaned over. "What's the matter Burt?"

"Kurt's got a crush on that little—"

"Yes, yes, I know. What's the big deal, he told you that already."

"He didn't tell me that Blaine liked him back!"

She shrugged. "Well isn't that good news for Kurt? You know how lonely he's been," she said patiently.

"Well that's just it, he's lonely and he's naïve and that's the exact kind of thing that older guys exploit to get what they want!" He said with conviction.

Her brows furrowed. "You _really_ think that Blaine is that kind of person?"

He spread his arms helplessly. "Well I don't know, I barely even know the guy! And one of the few times I have seen him he was hung over in Kurt's bed! I mean who knows if—"

She laughed at her husband's absurdity. "Do you really think he would have _dared _to approach you about Kurt's sexual education if anything happened that night?" She paused at the look he shot her. "Oh Burt, he was just looking out for a friend, that's all. Kurt has too much self-respect to do…_that_ right away. For now they probably just want to be closer." She patted his knee. "Besides, I've got a good feeling about Blaine…he truly seems to care about our son, and Kurt really likes him. So why don't you give him a chance?"

Burt tucked his arms back against his chest, grumbling quietly in agreement. Carole smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Good Burt."

Later, standing together outside, Burt and Carole hugged their boys, laughing and smiling with them. "We are so proud of you boys," they gushed, over and over again.

Kurt's eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm and he put a hand on Finn's arm. "Oh Finn your original songs were spectacular!"

"Man, your duet was amazing! I swear, Puck almost started bawling!"

Burt patted his son's shoulder in consolation. "You really were terrific buddy. I'm sorry you lost."

The younger boy shrugged, and a little of his disappointment came through. "Well, it sucks, but if we had to lose at least it was to you guys. It was a magnificent performance." He smiled and extended a hand to his brother.

Finn smiled back and shook Kurt's hand happily. "Thanks Kurt. You were awesome; I don't care what the judges think."

Their parents exchanged a smile and Burt put an arm around Carole while they watched their sons. She leaned against her husband and laughed. "I can't believe Sue punched the Governor's _wife_!"

"I can," the boys said in unison, neither one batting an eye.

"Hey!" Blaine appeared out of nowhere, a bright grin on his face. He looked up at Finn. "Oh, congratulations on the win."

"Thanks dude! All you guys kicked ass up there too," Finn complimented, clapping Blaine's back in congratulations.

Blaine's grin widened and he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Especially this guy huh?"

Kurt blushed and shrugged bashfully. Burt's eyes narrowed at the reaction; Kurt was never shy about how good his voice was.

"He's right sweetie, you'd never know it was your first competition solo," Carole told him, gently squeezing his arm.

Kurt bit his lip and looked over at Blaine, then back to the ground. "Well, I had a great duet partner, and that certainly aided my performance," he said with a giggle.

Burt shifted on his feet uncomfortably as they started staring at each other again. All that he'd seen between those two that night was seriously starting to make him nervous. They liked each other, and that much was obvious. _But are they together, or are they still just friends, or what_? He wanted to know _exactly_ what was going on between them. "S-so do you guys want to get pizza to celebrate?"

Finn tilted his head apologetically. "I'm sorry Burt I've got to ride back to school with the rest of the club."

"And can I take a rain check too dad? All the Warblers are meeting up at Breadstix," Kurt smiled, turning himself a little closer to Blaine. "Can I go, please?"

Burt was about to refuse when he felt Carole subtly elbow him. He sighed. "Yeah, sure. Here, I'll give you some cash for dinner."

As he was reaching for his wallet Blaine held up his free hand. "Don't worry Mr. Hummel, I can cover Kurt tonight."

Burt paused and looked at the soloist, an eyebrow raised at the bold offer. "Well…thanks Blaine."

Kurt's mouth had opened in a surprised smile. "Blaine you've got to stop paying for me! I feel guilty."

"There's no reason to feel guilty; I enjoy treating you to things. You're going to have to get used to it now," Blaine told him, smiling a strange smile and squeezing the younger boy a little tighter than Burt liked. His eye started twitching when Kurt leaned into the touch. They heard a male voice shouting in the distance, and when they looked back towards it, they saw a uniformed boy waving Kurt and Blaine to the doors of the fancy Dalton Academy van.

"Looks like it's time to head out."

Kurt nodded and stepped away from Blaine to hug his family. "Okay, I'll see you guys at home. I promise I won't be out too late."

Burt smiled and held out his arms to Blaine while Kurt hugged his stepbrother. "Well, great job tonight Blaine. Your solo was really cool."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." The gentlemanly teen looked a little surprised at the show of kindness, but walked over and hugged the mechanic.

As the shorter boy leaned against him Burt squeezed a little harder than he had to. In a low, curious whisper, he asked, "Kurt ever tell you about my buddies at the salvage yard?"

The soloist squirmed experimentally, and realizing he couldn't get free he replied hesitantly, "No sir."

"They let me use the car-crusher sometimes. Of course I can't think of any reason to put a human in there…unless that human broke my son's heart of course, because, well, then that'd be a pretty good reason, don't you agree?"

"Y-yes sir," he said hastily.

Burt slapped his back and straightened, grinning pleasantly as Blaine stared back at him, dumbstruck.

He smiled as his son wrapped him in a tight hug. "Love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad," Kurt said excitedly. He grabbed Blaine's hand and ran to the van, not noticing that the older Warbler had suddenly gone rather pale.

Carole waved goodbye to Finn as he got on the bus to McKinley and looked back at her husband suspiciously. "What did you say to that poor boy?"

"Not a thing," he replied guilelessly, and reached up to adjust his cap. When he grasped air again he yelled in frustration. "Damnit! I forgot to ask him what he did with my hat."

"He gave it to me," Carole said, and patted her bulking purse.

Burt's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised Kurt I'd keep it away from you until the show was over. I was planning on giving it back right away, but since you were so mean to Kurt's new boyfriend you're not getting it back until we get home." She grinned at him playfully, and strode off to the car, Burt following madly while holding his hand up to cover his head.

"Boyfriend? What do you mean boyfriend? What do you know about them? Carole? Carole?"

FIN

**I kind of figured since Quinn's mom could be at Regionals why not other parents? I did enjoy Candles, a lot, particularly in plot context, but vocally I think BICO has it beat. Both are wonderful though. I am SO psyched for Glee Live! If anyone else is going to the June 13****th ****concert at Palace of Auburn Hills give me a shout; I'm totally gonna wear a Team Klaine t-shirt. :) I hope you liked this one, and please feel free to review/fave. Feedback is even better than fuzzy bunnies.**


End file.
